Contact
by Freaky Mimi
Summary: Well this is part one so yey! Ok This is my first fc so BE NICE! Ok
1. Default Chapter Title

Ok so this one is about the digidestines Matt, Mimi, and T.K. Finding out something odd.. READ ON IF YOU DARE!  
  
  
Mimi sighed... It had been a long day in the digiworld. Still no sign of Genni. They needed him in order to get home. And that's all she thought about. Seeing her family again, getting out of this outift and into something different, and getting some r and r.   
Where is that funny floating man when you need him.She thought.   
Just then, A strange light hit her which knocked her out.   
As she woke up, she saw she was in a big house. She looked around her only to find Matt.   
"Where am I?" He asked. Then he turned to see Mimi looking at him. Before he could say a word, a young child ran past them. It looked like T.K. but they weren't at all sure. Mimi stood up and looked at where she was. She was at the top of a stair case in a beatiful house. She heard a the doorbell ring.   
"I'll get it sweetheart, you rest for now." A soft feminine voice spoke up. Mimi looked down the stairs to see a woman walk to the door. Her light brown hair was up in a pony tail. It was evident she had a bit of blonde in it, not too much though. She was wearing a pair of bagy jeans a Tee-shirt that fit her perfectly. The tee-shirt was a pink color.   
"Hello?" She said as she pushed a butten.   
A voice came out of the little box she was speaking into.   
"Hello Mrs. Ishida!" A male voice shouted. Mimi turned to look at Matt but Matt's eyes were glued on this Mrs Ishida person. Maybe it was his Mom. "Oh Taichi Kamiya, you never get anymore cornier do you? Come on in."   
Mimi froze. Was that really Tai? The lady opened to door to revale Tai. Mimi looked at Matt, Matt looked back at her. Another voice spoke up then.   
"Mimi, who is it?" A male voice said.   
"Its only Tai! Yamato, sweety, you don't have to always check up on me" Mimi froze. Could this really be her and Matt?   
"Hey where T.K.? Julie wants to know if he can comeout and play. She a bit afraid to ask though." Tai Said.   
"Hold on I'll get him. T.K.! JULIE'S HERE!" Older Mimi yelled. The little boy came running down the stair and into his moms arms. Mimi stood up and looked to Matt. Matt was stund at what he was seeing.   
"Mat come on we can't be seen here!" She whisperd to him. She grabed his arm and draged him into one of the many rooms.   
"Hello! Matt and Mimi I see you've arived." It was genni. " You might be woundering whats going on well I will tell you if you wish to hear it."  
"Ok..." Matt answered.   
" Well you are both 10 years into the future! I have brought you her to let you know that T.K. is really your son, not jst your brother Matt. He was brought into your time because of troubls in the future. As you can see T.K. is only about 2 years old. Matt and Mimi this is your warning. If you don't stay together, then T.K. will never be and the world would be over. You have been warned." With that Genni dissapered  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Ok this part isn't that great but hey! DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME! *^_^* Umm ok well   
then enjoy!  
  
Matts POV   
  
I was completely dumbfounded by what was happening. I looked at Mimi, who   
was staring at me.  
"Matt?" She said slowly.   
"Yeah?" Boy that was stupid to say  
"Does that mean that we...are." Before she could finish, were blasted back   
into the digiworld.   
  
"Ow my head" I said as I got up.  
"Matt?!? Matt your ok! You blacked out there for awhile!" Sora yelled as I saw   
her arms being thrown around me. Oy. I looked next to me to see Mimi, still out.   
"MMMAAAAATTTTTTTTT!" T.K. yelled. He squeezed the living day lights   
out of me.   
"T.K. you can let go now." I choked out  
"Wha? Whats going on?" Mimi asked as she woke up.  
"MMMMIIIIIIMMMMMIIII!" T.K. yelled and ran to her and hugged her.   
  
4 years later  
Matts POV  
I still remembered what Genni had said, but Mimi and I weren't a couple, infact,   
we never really talked after that.   
I got up out of bed and got dress into a pair of bagy black jeans and a green tee-  
shirt. Before I could put my spiky colar on, the phone rang.   
"Hello?" T.K. said as he picked it up. He was about 13 now. He was all into   
Witch Craft now. I didn't say anything about it though. "Oh hey Mimi! Uh huh. Um your   
solitary right? Ok well we can for shopping for stuff today. Ok."   
I ran and picked up the phone before T.K. hung up.   
"Hello?!" I yelled.  
"Umm hello?"  
"Mimi! Hey its Matt." God I must have sounded stupid.  
" Hey Matt! Whats up?" She asked.  
"Umm nothing. Look I heard you and T.K. were going somewhere, can I go   
with?" God inviting myslef now? How low was I going to sink just to see her again.  
"Sure!"  
"Ok good see ya soon bye!"  
"Bye Matt" And with that she hung up.   
  
A few hours later  
T.K. and I walked down the street to meet Mimi. He was wearing a pair of bagy   
jean and a red shirt that said anti-crombie.   
" Hey Matt check this out!" He said as he picked up a piece of broken glass and   
put it on his elbow. He fliped it off of his elbow and was about to catch it when I knocked   
it out of the path it was flowing. "Hey what was that for? He asked  
"T.K. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT! THAT COULD HAVE CUT YOU!"   
I yelled.  
"Jezz Matt you don't have to act like you're my father!" If only he knew.  
"Hey! Matt T.K. over here!" A girl yelled. It was Mimi. She came running up to   
us. Her hair was pink and she wore a pink tee-shirt with a black long sleeve one under it.   
She had on a pair of bagy jeans with pockets near her feet. She was beatiful!  
" Hey Mimi!" T.K. said and hugged her.  
" Hi Mimi." I said planly. She then came up, hugged me, and Kissed my cheek   
lightly. I blushed a bit.   
She smiled at me. "So where too?" She asked.   
"Umm how about lunch I'm dieing here!" T.K. said.  
  
We ended up going to a Japanese place. Mimi got sushi, T.K. got salman in   
noodles and I got chicken in noodles.   
I looked at Mimi and at what she was eating.  
"God how can you eat that?" I asked  
" Well like this." She as she stuffed a piece in her mouth. " Want some?"  
"No I'd rather not go to the emergancey room." I remarked  
"Oh come on!" She yelled as she popped a piece in my mouth. I chewed it and   
swallowed it. "So what do you think?"  
I began to fake cough and gasp for air. Mimi just laughedI began to laugh with   
her.   
" I have to go to the bathroom" T.K. said as he left.   
"So Mimi. Do you think that. you know. we should start think about T.K." I   
brought up.   
"I was kinda hoping that you would remember..." She said.  
" Mimi will you go out with me!" I sputtered out.  
"Umm. sure. I guess we kind of have to." She said.  
"Ok." I said  
"Ok" Mimi said  
"OK! ALRIGHT!" T.K. yelled. He sat down and look at me and Mimi. "I knew   
you two were a match made in hevan! Here Matt" He said as he passed me something in   
a square packet. "You'll need it" I blushed bright red.   
  
The next day  
Mimi and I had just gotten back from the movies when we ran into T.K.   
"Hey Mimi why don't you dis Matt and get a real man!"He said poitning to   
himself. Mimi and I both had sweat drops.   
"T.K. be quiet!" I yelled. This wasn't going to be very pretty I could tell. I mean   
with My son hitting on his mother. Son? Mother? Oy Vie this was going to be weird.  
  
i told you it was bad!! Ok well if you want more write me I NEED HELP!  



End file.
